etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman '''(born July 3, 1974) is an American lawyer, businessman, and management consultant. He's been a Senior Partner and Deputy Practice Leader for the Americas at McKinsey & Company, since 2014. It was announced on August 21, 2017 by the Board of Directors of The Walt Disney Company that Sherman would be succeeding Bob Iger as the Chief Executive Officer and President of the company on September 11, 2017. Early life and education 'Sherman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. His father, James, was a healthcare administrator at the University of California, Los Angeles's Healthcare Corporations Department of Neurology. His mother, Cynthia, was the Executive Vice President for Coding at MediRevv. Shermans brother is currently a federal prosecutor. Sherman attended the elite private school through kindergarten and twelfth grade at Buckley School. He then attended the University of California, Los Angeles and obtained a Bachelors of Political Science. He then attended Columbia University to obtain a Juris Degree, while simultaneously obtaining a Masters of Public Policy and International Diplomacy. Career Central Intelligence Agency Straight out of law and diplomacy college Sherman was recruited to be an Analyst at the Central Intelligence Agency. It is said that Sherman was a top analyst for middle eastern affairs, and North Korean affairs. It has been reported that Sherman was a top negotiator with the North Korean regime when the Americans had contact at once with the chief diplomat of North Korea. Sherman was also known for his interrogation techniques of tricking the asset to thinking he was a friend and to switch over on him almost playing a double agent game. Latham & Watkins After serving in the Central Intelligence Agency for six years Sherman joined the elite law firm Latham & Watkins to be a criminal and civil rights litigator. Sherman made Senior Equity Partner within four years and chaired the Criminal Litigation Department where he was the highest paid litigator making over US$11 million. While serving at Latham & Watkins Sherman was known for representing there top end clients including Wal-mart Stores, General Dynamics Corporation, the Central Intelligence Agency, and is still currently contracting with the law firm to represent Edward Snowden within his whistleblowing case. McKinsey & Company Sherman joined McKinsey & Company in 2014, as a Senior Partner within the Risk Management, and Organization Divisions. Sherman has been considered McKinsey's best management consulter and one of the best in the world since being hired. Sherman's clients include over 30 small companies, the Detroit Public Schools, New York City, Verizon Communications, L3 Technologies, Goldman Sachs, Bank of America, the United States Department of Defense, Department of Energy, and the Intelligence Community. Sherman also works as the case supervisor of General Dynamics, and CA Technologies. Sherman is one of the highest paid management consultant in the world, and the second highest paid consultant at McKinsey & Company. Sherman is currently getting a base salary of US$9.4 million, and received a bonus of US$9.8 million in 2016, and in other compensation of US$5 million with a total compensation pack of US$24.2 million. The Walt Disney Company On August 21, 2017 it was announced by The Walt Disney Company Board of Directors that Sherman would succeed Bob Iger as the next Chief Executive Officer of the company and that Iger would stay on as the Chairman due to the retirement age. Sherman's official title will be Chief Executive Officer and Global President of The Walt Disney Company. Sherman will also join the board of directors of the company as a full member. Sherman will be signing a compensation package of nearly US$41.2 million. With a base salary of US$34 million, US$3.6 million in equity, and another US$3.6 million in other compensation options. He will also have a sign on bonus of US$15 million dollars. Personal life ''Forbes estimated Shermans' 2016 earnings at US$24.2 million, earning a salary of US$9.4 and a bonus of US$9.8 million. Sherman's net worth is estimated at US$80 million. Sherman's also known for his investment plans and how all investments he makes goes to charity. Within the last five years, Sherman has donated nearly US$50 million to charity. Sexual orientation and family Sherman came out as gay in 2013 and announced that he had been dating his longtime boyfriend and high school sweet heart River Mcintosh since 1990 and they got married in 2014. Sherman has adopted two children from the West African country Togo between the ages of 9 to 14. Humanitarianism In November 2011, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton named him a Special envoy for Global AIDS Awareness. On December 3, 2011, Sherman opened the show at the David Lynch Foundation's 3rd annual "Change Begins Within" gala at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art to raise funds to bring Transcendental Meditation to at-risk populations suffering from epidemic levels of chronic stress and stress-related disorders. he says: "TM is the only time I have that stillness… it gives me this peaceful feeling, and I love it so much. I can’t say enough good things about it. All the benefits that you can achieve from sitting still and going within—it really is a beautiful experience. David Lynch is such a wonderful man to start this foundation to help people."